


A Moonlit Halloween in Konoha

by ohayohimawari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Kaguya is the best decorator, Kakashi is a candy snob, Moon Momma, Sakumo 'this is fine' hatake, Sloaner's server, Trick or Treating, and a couple ghost stories, good vibes, secret santa gift exchange 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayohimawari/pseuds/ohayohimawari
Summary: Kushina agrees to take Minato's students trick-or-treating, and then to a Halloween party at the Hatake house. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Hatake Sakumo/Ootsutsuki Kaguya, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	A Moonlit Halloween in Konoha

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Secret Santa Exchange in Sloaners' Discord server!
> 
> This is the prompt list that I wrote from (I got almost all of it in):
> 
> Your Holiday of Choice (except Christmas): Halloween  
> 3 Favorite Characters: Naruto, Kushina, Kakashi  
> 2 Favorite Pairings (ship or gen included, optional): Kagumo, KakaObi (ship or gen)  
> 2 Items you’d find in a junk drawer: a sewing kit, a tool kit  
> 1 Favorite Trope (Holiday): going wild with decorations  
> 1 Favorite Trope (Non-Holiday): found family  
> 1 Prompt Sentence: "What could go wrong?"  
> The weirdest gift you’ve ever been given irl: a bag of makeup  
> The last snack you ate: homemade chex mix
> 
> I do not own these characters; I had a wonderful time imagining a crazy Halloween for them!

“What is keeping Obito and Rin?” Kushina worried while struggling with a squirming Naruto in her arms.

“His granny probably wanted pictures of them in their costumes,” Kakashi replied flatly.

“They better hurry up; we’ve got a big night ahead of us, and we won’t get to everything if they run much later.” Kushina flipped Naruto in her arms and held him in front of her so he would stop wiggling out of her grasp to climb onto her shoulder. She adjusted the hood of his fox costume, so it didn’t droop in his face, shielding his eyes from the spooky splendor around them.

“Here he comes, finally,” Kakashi pointed at Obito when he saw the boy running towards them.

Kushina spotted him just in time to see Obito land flat on his face. She thrust Naruto into Kakashi’s arms, and then rushed over to help Obito to his feet.

“Oh, no,” Obito pouted when he discovered that he’d torn one side of his costume in the fall.

“Don’t worry,” Kushina pulled a sewing kit from her pouch. “I’ll have this fixed in a second,” she threaded the needle and lined up the pieces of fabric that tore at the seam.

“You carry a sewing kit in your weapons pouch?” Kakashi asked as he joined the others with a wriggling Naruto.

“Motherhood changes a lot, kiddo,” Kushina concentrated on her stitching.

“What are you supposed to be?” Kakashi applied his criticism to Obito.

“Oh! I forgot the cap,” Obito shuffled as he balanced a wide-brimmed rain hat covered in red and white cloth on his head.

“Hold still,” Kushina urged.

Obito obeyed after he’d adjusted his elaborate headpiece. Then, he beamed proudly at Kakashi, waiting for his teammate’s reaction.

“Are you a mushroom?” Kakashi quizzed.

“I’m the Godaime Hokage!” Obito blustered.

“There,” Kushina tied off her repairs and tucked the sewing kit back into her pouch.

Obito pointed at his headpiece. “See?”

Kushina gathered Naruto in her arms while both she and Kakashi inspected the word ‘five’ embroidered on the wrapped rain hat. “I’m going to be the Hokage after Minato-sensei,” he announced as he turned around on the spot.

“I think it’s a great costume, Obito,” Kushina smoothed over Kakashi’s insult, “but not the best for running in, okay?”

“Okay,” Obito’s bright smile returned, but only briefly before he asked, “where’s Rin?”

“We thought she was with you,” Kushina wondered aloud as she bounced Naruto in her arms.

“Where’s your costume, _Bakashi_?” Obito drilled Kakashi while Kushina scanned the crowd around them for any sign of Rin.

Kakashi stood still and closed his eyes in concentration. His appearance changed at will, his skin going pale as fish scales, and horns sprouted from his forehead. He slowly opened his right eye, then his left, and then a third eye opened horizontally in the middle of his forehead.

Kushina blinked in confusion at one of her husband’s students while the other’s jaw dropped. “‘Just take them trick-or-treating,’ he said,” she repeated her husband’s words, “‘what could go wrong,’ he said.”

“Whoa! Cool—I mean,” Obito regained his composure, “what’re you supposed to be, weirdo?”

“I’m not finished.” Kakashi screwed his face up and puffed out his cheeks. Suddenly, several black orbs popped into existence, hovering in midair above his head and shoulders.

“This explains a lot,” Kushina’s voice trailed off while Naruto reached out to grab one of the floating orbs. “Actually, it doesn’t explain anything,” she shook her head, “and we don’t have time for questions. Trick-or-treating already started, so we need to get a move on if you kids want a decent haul before we go to the party. I’m sure Rin will catch up with us soon,” she took one last wary glance at Kakashi before she led the way to the nearest house.

Obito began to sprint to catch up and then remembered that he shouldn’t run if he wanted to spare his costume from further damage. He compromised on a strange sort of speed-sashay up the path to the front door. Kakashi, on the other hand, trailed slowly behind and then stopped and squinted at the house. “They hand out Smarties every year,” he said disapprovingly.

“Beggars can’t be choosers,” Kushina scoffed.

“Yes, I can,” he held back from the others.

Obito rang the doorbell and shouted, “Trick-or-treat!”

“Oh, my goodness, it’s the Hokage!” A woman exclaimed when she opened the door to him.

Obito stood a little taller, pride coursing through him, as the woman called over her shoulder, “Kizashi, come see the Hokage!”

“Maybe I should move my chair to the door if you’re going to ask me to see everyone’s costume, Mebuki,” a man with purple hair spiked in three directions grumbled as he approached the door with a little girl around Naruto’s age in his arms.

“Oh, hush,” Mebuki chastised him, “it’s not every day that the _Hokage_ visits civilians.”

“You’re right,” the man conceded to play along. “Say hello to the Hokage, Sakura,” he spoke to the little girl he held.

It was Naruto that won her attention, though, and the two tiniest members of the crowd around the door squealed at each other, delighted to find someone their same size, while Mebuki dropped a handful of treats into Obito’s proffered bag.

“Thank you!” Obito displayed his best manners for people who guessed his costume correctly and gave him free candy before turning and backtracking to his teammate. “Ooh, they gave me the good stuff,” he bragged.

Kakashi inspected the contents of Obito’s bag. “Someone must’ve complained about the Smarties,” he muttered but joined his teammate in approaching the next house.

“Trick-or-treat!” Obito yelled when Kakashi rang the doorbell.

“Oh! It’s the Hokage,” a man exclaimed when he opened the door to them, “and…” he stuttered to a stop, unsure of Kakashi’s costume and careful to not deliver the greatest insult by naming the wrong thing.

He dropped a handful of treats in each of their bags, and Kakashi studied them as they dropped from his hand.

“Do you have something other than Tootsie Rolls?” he asked.

“Shut up, Bakashi!” Obito ground out. Then he looked up in time to thank the man just before the door closed in their faces.

“You’re such a candy snob,” Obito continued his scolding when they reached the street again.

“It does my heart good to see you youngsters having such fun,” the pair of teammates stopped short when an elderly man addressed them.

“Lord Third,” Kushina greeted him when she caught up with Obito and Kakashi. “Enjoying a Halloween stroll amid the chaos of Trick-or-Treating?”

“Yes,” Hiruzen answered through a smile and a cloud of pipe smoke. “I had to stop and introduce myself to Konoha’s future leader, and…” he stopped himself, inspecting Kakashi and obviously unsure of how to praise his costume. “Yes, very clever,” he settled on being vague and returning his pipe to his mouth to give him an excuse to stop speaking.

“Trick-or-treat!” Obito thrust his bag out.

This took the Third Hokage by surprise, and momentary panic flashed across his eyes. He shoved both hands in his pockets and retrieved the contents within them. He dropped a few coins in Obito’s bag and offered a hard candy wrapped in cellophane to Kakashi.

“How long has this been in your pocket, Professor?” Kakashi sniffed at the lint that clung to the candy.

Kushina freed a hand to swat at the back of his head when Obito tried to smooth it over. “Thank you, Lord Third, and happy Halloween!” He shouted and tugged his teammate to the corner. “Geez, Bakashi, you need to stop being so rude,” he hissed.

“It’s not as rude as getting crummy candy,” Kakashi defended.

“There’s no such thing as ‘crummy candy,’” Obito chided. “Alright, you get to choose where we go next,” he offered a compromise.

“The Hyūga clan households give out full-sized candy bars,” Kakashi offered his nugget of intel.

“Oh, hell yeah,” Obito stared at him, wide-eyed, “that’s definitely our next stop then.” He hurriedly wiggle-walked again in the direction of that clan’s compound, “I promised Granny that we would stop at home, and maybe we’ll catch up with Rin there before we go to the party, so we better hurry.”

Thirty minutes was all it took to loot and pillage their way through the Hyūga clan, and by the time they arrived in the Uchiha district, both boys carried bags that bulged with their treats.

As soon as they arrived, it became apparent to them that the Uchiha loved to celebrate Halloween. The streetlights themselves were turned off, and the poles used to string paper lanterns high above the pedestrians that crowded the area. Candlelight shone down, dim, eerie, and not at all strong enough to penetrate the deep shadows of the urban landscape.

“Kushina!”

The whole group turned to face the direction from which her name was shouted.

“Mikoto!” Kushina greeted her in return, and both women smiled at the small children in each other’s arms.

“Look at the little fox, Sasuke,” Mikoto tried to direct her youngest son’s attention at Naruto, while her older son, Itachi, peeked up from behind her skirt.

“Your little Sasuke is so sweet,” Kushina cooed and secured the cat ears headband he tried to pull off of his head.

“Mother said he ought to go as a duck, but I know that he likes cats better,” Itachi puffed out his chest, proud that he chose his baby brother’s costume.

“Who gives out the best candy around here?” Kakashi directed his question at Mikoto.

Kushina rolled her eyes at him, but Mikoto chuckled and bent over to speak in a lower voice.

“It’s rumored that the oldest house at the very edge of the district gives out the best sweets, though no one knows for sure, because of the dangers that lie on the path there.”

“Whaaaat? Granny never mentioned this,” Obito asked, wide-eyed.

“What dangers?” Itachi asked with a serious expression.

“Well,” Mikoto shot a mischievous glance at Kushina before elaborating, “on Halloween night, an old samurai can be seen crossing this very street, though no one knows who he is, or sees him on any other night.”

“A samurai in a ninja village,” Kakashi deadpanned.

“I saw him myself one year while I was out trick-or-treating,” Mikoto confirmed, and a momentary look of confusion crossed her face as she eyed Kakashi’s appearance. She shook it off and pointed at the long thoroughfare that ran the length of the Uchiha District. “It happened on this very street.”

Sasuke tugged his cat ears off his head, and Mikoto gave up the fight over it, adjusting him in her arms as he happily chewed on the headband. “I started walking down this street, and when I came to the first intersection, I saw the old samurai.”

“What was he doing?” Obito asked.

“Walking,” Mikoto shrugged, “just walking across the street. I remember it clearly; I can even recall the clattering sound his armor made while he walked. It was as if he couldn’t see me, but he was so strange that I stared at him and waited until he got to the other side of the street before I crossed. Then, when I got to the next intersection, I saw him again, and again, he walked across the street in front of me like I wasn’t there.”

Naruto reached to grab Sasuke’s headband from him, and Kushina bounced him in her arms, smirking at Obito, Kakashi, and Itachi, whose faces showed they were hanging on Mikoto’s every word.

“When I got to the third intersection, he was already there and starting to cross, and this time,” Mikoto’s eyes widened, “I realized that he was starting from the same side of the street each time, even though I saw him cross to the opposite side.”

Kushina held back a laugh when Obito gasped, and Kakashi swallowed audibly. “What did you do?” She asked.

“Well, it made the strange samurai even stranger, so I looked up at him when he crossed in front of me, but this time, _he stared right back at me_!” Mikoto emphasized the words for effect, and it worked. “It was as if he was excited, daring me to keep going and meet him a fourth time at the next intersection.”

“Did you see him a fourth time?” Kakashi asked.

“No,” Mikoto shook her head. “I’m not superstitious, but I’m also not a fool, and something about that samurai frightened me. I turned around and went straight home, where I told my grandmother, and would you like to know what she told me?”

Obito shook his head in refusal while Kakashi assented with a nod, and that was enough encouragement for Mikoto to deliver the finale to her ghostly tale.

“She said that I was a fortunate girl to have come home instead of crossing his path again. She said that she knew about the curious samurai and that he is a specter that steals the living to the realm of the dead.” Mikoto raised her chin and looked down over the bridge of her nose, tilting half of her face into the eerie light from the lanterns that swayed above them.

“I would advise against going to that old house at the edge of our district, and,” she snapped her head down sharply with a pointed look at the two boys, “if either of you see the curious samurai, make sure you turn and walk back the way you came.”

Obito and Kakashi stood still while Mikoto’s warning hung in the silence that followed it. Itachi finally broke it by reaching up to take his brother into his arms. Then, he turned and walked away.

“Itachi, what are you doing?” Mikoto called out to him.

“I’m taking Sasuke home where it’s safe,” Itachi replied without breaking stride.

“Well, I guess I have to go home now,” Mikoto laughed and playfully tugged at the hood of Naruto’s fox costume. “I’ll stop by with the boys next week, okay?” She smiled at Kushina and hurried off to catch up with her sons.

“We’re running short on time as it is, so I think we should make Obito’s house our next and last trick-or-treat stop,” Kushina instructed. “Perhaps we’ll find Rin there.”

The boys didn’t argue and went straight to Obito’s house. Even though he lived there, he rang the doorbell to have the full effect of the Halloween tradition one final time.

“Trick-or-treat, Gran!” He shouted when she opened the door.

“Oh my, I was starting to wonder if you’d forgotten,” the old woman beamed down at them. “Your costume held up well, I see, and you!” She turned her tired, watery gaze to Kakashi and squinted at him. “My, my, my, just look at you,” she gave him the best compliment he’d received all night before turning away to get them the requested treats.

“I’ve had a lot of little hooligans tonight, but I’m sure I still have something left. Oh!” She shuffled around out of their line of sight. “Here we go,” she muttered and unzipped a small cloth bag. She dropped a lipstick into Obito’s bag and a small eye shadow palette in Kakashi’s.

“There you go, have fun at the party, you two!” She smiled and chuckled as she closed the door.

“Why did your grandmother give us makeup?” Kakashi asked while he pulled the cosmetic out of his bag and handed it to Obito.

“Granny’s eyesight isn’t as good as it used to be, Bakashi!” Obito defended.

“Hopefully, that’s the worst mistake she made tonight,” Kushina muttered under her breath. “Alright, next stop is the Hatake Halloween party! I can’t wait to see how your mother decorated this year, Kakashi, and I really hope that Rin is there waiting. I’m sure that Minato is there by now.”

They took every shortcut they knew to the edge of Konoha where the rice paddies were, and the Hatake home just beyond. The locale leant itself to the spooky holiday. There were fewer streetlights in the outskirts of the village, which meant darker corners within the mist-kissed fields filled with silver grasses made otherworldly in the moonlight.

At every holiday, Sakumo filled the role of proudly exclaiming his wife’s passion for decorating, and he enjoyed them until he had to pay the electricity bill that followed. Halloween was a particularly impressive display.

It was also impassable.

Every imaginable creature of Halloween legend had a place on the Hatake lawn. A trio of mechanical witches cackled over a bubbling cauldron that emitted an ominous vapor in one corner while moaning mummies occupied another. An entire section near the street played host to a haunted graveyard display, complete with disembodied heads and hands that wriggled in reaction to motion sensors. The house itself was entangled in a monstrous recreation of thick spider webs complete with innumerable huge, fake arachnids carefully positioned in a stationary swarm from eave to foundation. And the topper, literally, was what could only be called the largest grim reaper that anyone ever saw mounted on the roof. Its head turned from side to side, light streamed from its eyes, and every so often, its jaw dropped open, allowing smoke to billow out.

A pack of automated werewolves stood immediately in front of the porch, and in between their jerky movements and howling, one could appreciate the sight of a row of carved pumpkins lit from within. They added a touch of quaintness to the display amid the massive modern mayhem.

“We’re here, Minato!” Kushina waved at her husband, who stood on the Hatake’s front porch. It took him a moment to find them, as he was clearly unable to hear her call over the recorded Halloween chorus, but when he did, he disappeared from one spot and reappeared next to them.

Naruto squealed and reached for his father, tugging his long blond sideburns to bring him in closer. Minato took his son in his arms. “You make the most handsome fox,” he chuckled.

Then he cast his gaze down at his students. He beamed proudly at Obito’s Hokage costume, smiled politely at Kakashi’s altered appearance, and then his grin faltered altogether. “Where’s Rin?”

“She’s not here?” Kushina asked, surprised. “She never met up with us while we were trick-or-treating, and so I assumed we’d finally find her here. I hope nothing’s happened,” she fretted.

“Did you get the good stuff?" Sakumo shouted above the din of the Halloween display.

Kushina looked all around her, trying to locate the man who spoke, then zeroed in on her husband, who paled by the second. She followed his gaze and found Sakumo in the arms of his wife, Kaguya, levitating above them. She gaped at the sight, but when Kakashi floated right up to his parents, meeting them in midair, she clamped her jaw shut.

“Your information was correct, father. The Hyūga clan gives out the best candy at Halloween.”

“Excellent,” Sakumo rubbed his hands together and reached for his son’s bag of treats. “I’ll just check these over for you to make sure they’re all safe before you—”

“Who _are_ you people?” Kushina exclaimed.

“My wife and son,” Sakumo replied, confused, as the Hatake family lit down on the ground to join the rest of the group. He placed his hands on Kakashi’s shoulders. “I was there the day he hatched,” he beamed proudly.

“Da-aad,” Kakashi rolled all three of his eyes in embarrassment while Obito did little to hide his snickering.

“Hatched,” Kushina repeated.

“Mmhmm,” Sakumo hummed as he peeked inside Kakashi’s bag of candy, assessing his son’s haul.

“Okay, well,” Kushina began to chatter her way through forming an excuse to take her family home, “it’s getting late, so we should take Naruto home to bed—”

“Oh, no, we need Minato-sensei to help our guests to the door,” Kakashi interrupted.

Kushina stared at him, and Minato whimpered beside her.

“How else are people going to get to the house without the Flying Thunder God Technique?” Kakashi laughed.

“Kaguya _does_ love to decorate, don’t you, dear?” Sakumo doted on his wife.

“Then I’ll take Naruto home,” Kushina reached for her son.

Minato turned to the side to keep Naruto from her grasp. “Don’t leave me alone with them,” he hissed.

“Hatched, Minato! The man said, ‘hatched!’” Kushina whispered back.

“They have homemade Chex Mix inside—”

“Let’s party!” Kushina interrupted her husband and pumped her fist in the air. “I mean, at least there’s not a samurai ghost here,” she laughed nervously, convincing herself it was fine to stick around to indulge in her snack of choice.

“Who?” Minato asked.

“Oh, he doesn’t come here,” Kaguya coolly replied.

“Why?” Minato squeaked.

Kaguya threaded her arms beneath Sakumo’s and wrapped them around his chest, preparing to lift him. “Even he’s afraid of Dorotabō.”

“What?” Minato’s voice rose impossibly higher.

“He’s the yōkai of the rice paddies,” Kaguya explained, and she rose above the ground, carrying Sakumo with her. “He was created from the anguished souls of old farmers who toiled in these fields, only to watch them fall to ruin by the neglectful owners that came after them.”

“Isn’t she clever?” Sakumo remarked, smitten with his wife. “She knows just about everything about everything.”

Kaguya hovered there a moment, and her swirling purple eyes scanned the rice paddies below her. “Sometimes, Dorotabō emerges from the mud and wanders the fields. Even I have to admit that he’s rather terrifying to look at,” she turned in the direction of the house and floated away with Sakumo.

“Okay,” Minato exhaled, clearly shaken. He grasped his son and his wife, “This has been fun, but we really have to go now and get Naruto to bed—”

“Wait, Minato!” Kushina interrupted before her husband could whisk them away. “Grab the Chex—”

Minato disappeared and reappeared in an instant, holding the bowl that contained his wife’s favorite snack, and with a final nervous twitch of his lips, the three were gone.

“So,” Obito turned to Kakashi, “is it cool with your parents if I sleepover?”

“What, are you too _scared_ to walk home?” Kakashi teased him, doing his best to hide his own nervousness at the discovery of a very real Halloween ghoul that lurked near his home.

“I am not, Baka-SHI!” Obito shrieked the final syllable of his teammate’s name when a sorrowful wail wafted from the rice paddies to their ears, frightening both boys.

Kakashi grabbed Obito by the arm and rose from the ground. He spun in midair, but before he could float them to the house, Obito shrieked again.

“Rin!”

Kakashi looked over his shoulder at the muddy figure of their missing teammate as she approached the house, sniffling and wiping tears and mud from her eyes. He descended, and once Obito’s feet touched the ground, he freed his arm and ran to her.

“Rin, what happened?” Obito wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Where have you been?” He asked his second question before receiving an answer to the first.

“My costume took forever to put on, and you weren’t at the meeting place anymore,” Rin’s pout protruded from her muddy face, causing both of her teammates to crumble a bit.

“I figured I must’ve been _really_ late if I arrived after you, Obito,” she sniffed. “So, I went to your Gran’s house, but then your cousin Itachi ran into me and went on and on about some samurai ghost and made me promise that I wouldn’t walk down streets that have intersections, and, do you know how hard it is to do that?” Rin babbled through her tears, and she paused to wipe her eyes.

“I knew I’d never catch up with you two, so I cut through the rice fields where there aren’t any intersections so I could still make it to the party, but,” Rin’s face crumpled into tears again, “I slipped, and now my costume is ruined, and I missed _everything_!” She hid her face in her hands.

“Aw, Rin,” Obito soothed and hesitated for only a moment while he tried to find the least muddy spot on her back to pat her. “We couldn’t have a party without you, and now that you’re here, it can start! And,” he turned his pleading eyes to Kakashi, “Bakashi and I got enough candy to share with you.”

“Really?” Rin peeked through her fingers

“Do you like Tootsie Rolls?” Kakashi asked her.

“Yeah,” Rin let her hands fall from her face and smiled through her tears at her teammates. Then she giggled, “Of course you would be the Hokage, Obito.”

Obito smirked proudly as he took Rin by the hand. “What are you supposed to be, Kakashi?” She asked.

“What do you mean?” Kakashi replied, confused. “I’m me.”

“He’s an alien, just like I told you he was, Rin,” Obito snickered.

“Obito,” Rin’s attempt at scolding him was lost in her giggles.

“You make a great Dorotabō,” Kakashi extended his hand to grasp Rin’s free one.

“A what?” she asked, before squealing when Kakashi rose up from the ground and began to float his teammates to the house.

“We’ll tell you when we get inside,” Obito laughed loudly at Rin’s surprise.

“We better hurry before Dad eats all the candy,” Kakashi added.

** The End **


End file.
